Flames to Dust
by Mrs.Lautner.Wolf
Summary: There are some situations that Edward won't be able to save Bella from. But even when Jacob comes to her rescue, she's too blind and stupid to realise how much he can give her. This is a BellaXEdward and a BellaXJacob. Takes place after New Moon.


**A/N: I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I was just thinking, one day, what happens if Bella was ever in a kind of trouble Edward couldn't save her from. Here's what goes down.**

**Flames to dust . . .**

Bella's POV.

In all the years I'd been living in the microscopic town of Forks, it had never, ever been as toe-numbingly as it was tonight. I seriously couldn't feel my toes or fingers. The tips of my ears and nose were redder than any blush to ever spread my face.

I had three layers of cloths on under my pyjamas and I was wrapped tight as a burrito in one of my old comforters from the linen closet. I had three pairs of socks on and my hands were protected by a pair of Charlie's old ski-gloves.

Charlie and I sat on the sofa in front of a fire in the fireplace. There was a game on the TV but we were too cold to focus on it long enough so the volume was lowered. It was times like these when I asked myself, where the hell is global warming? I'd had about six cups of coffee in the past two hours and they'd warmed up my insides for only an instant.

Charlie's arm was around my shoulder with another blanket. "I bet you wish you were still in Phoenix right about now, eh Bells?"

"I wish I was with Jacob right now," I mumbled without thinking.

"What's that?" he asked, as if he didn't hear what I'd said.

Oops. "I wish I had a space-heater!" I corrected quickly.

I know Edward would be hurt if he'd heard me say that, buts a girl to do in twenty-five degrees weather when your boyfriend was a walking iceberg. I was glad that he wasn't here to watch me shiver and tremble because I know he'd keep his distance from me but at the same time feel useless no matter what I said to get his mind off it. He was away one of his hunting trip with Emmett and I couldn't wait for him to come back but he would only be back tomorrow afternoon.

A big yawn escaped my mouth and I stretched out involuntarily. "I think I'm gonna turn in for tonight, dad. Maybe if I sleep I won't notice the frost bite." I stood and felt the blood flow back into my legs after sitting on them for so long to warm them up.

"Good night, Bells. Sleep tight."

"Good night, dad." And I trudged slowly up the stairs, dragging the comforter with me. After taking cough medicine to knock me out (like when I was too excited the night before my first outing with Edward), I crawled under the covers still wrapped in the comforter and automatically curled into what I called "the winter hibernation ball". Thanks, once again, to the cough syrup, I drifting off in no time. My last thought was how awesome a hug from Jake would feel at this moment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Anonymous POV

It seemed as though the entire town was right here in front of the Swan residence, watching. My dad had had to park the car almost three blocks away because there was no space at all. I know it was rude but I pushed and shoved my way to the front, not that anyone could miss the fact that Bella Swan's house was going up in flames.

To my right, majority of the front lawn was taken up by a massive red fire engine and a group of firemen aiming the huge hose at the licking flames. Apparently, a few of the firemen had already rushed in to look for Bella and her dad before I'd gotten there.

We all watched the black clouds of smoke rise up from the blazing inferno, everyone still and everyone quiet.

Except for Edward Cullen.

To my left, about twenty feet away, stood the Cullens. The big one, the one I think is called Emmett, had Edward in an unbreakable iron grip, arms curled under and over Edward's as he kicked and struggled. The weird looking blonde guys was also holding (well, touching, really) but was no help compared to the way Emmett had him caged. He had a funnier expression than usual: one of those creepy, intense glares that freaked people out. The weird thing is that he was glaring at Edward, like he thought he could hypnotize him with his eyes.

"Emmett, if you don't let go of me right now, I swear ―"

Emmett tightened his grip with some effort (it was odd to think that a guy as big and burly as him would struggle to restrain his way smaller brother) and cut him off.

"No-can-do, little brother. We're not letting you go in there. You know why. "

Edward continued to struggle. "I don't care!"

Mrs Cullen's expression was one of utter devastation as she kept looking between the burning house and her son. Her brow was wrinkled and her hand clutched the material at her chest like it was her heart. She looked like she was about to tear but not quite. "Edward, you can't go in there. What if you don't make it out?"

"I won't make it without her!" he yelled.

The other Cullen's watched the fire like the rest of us. The pixy one stood next to Mrs Cullen. She seemed as distraught as her. They all showed concern or worry, but none of them had the agony and anguish Edward had on his face. His expression was one of a man whose entire world was crumbling around him. He looked like _he_ was the one burning. It was the oddest thing because I'd never seen (no one's ever seen) Edward, or any of the Cullen's, react in any way to any one until now. Now it was as if Bella was part of their family. Like she'd been part of the family since way back when. Dr and Mrs Cullen were like her second set of parents. I don't think anyone's ever that close with their boyfriend's family. I've never been.

The same as it always was, Dr Cullen's voice was calm but I could hear the strain in it. It was as if he was determined to be the reasonable one in pressured situations. "Edward, I'll be here when they bring her out. You know I'll give no less than my best."

Edward didn't want to hear that. "It'll be too late for that! We need to save her now!"

But Emmett didn't let up, and Jasper continued twisting his face this way and that.

I'd been so fascinated by the strange family that it was a long while before I noticed the commotion that had broken a second later.

"I see something!" someone called out, starting the quiet whispers as the crowd held their breath. We watched the door, only firemen (and Edward) were yelling.

Figures emerged from the thick smoke, everyone anxious. Then we could see.

Three figures morphed into two firemen carrying a passed out Charlie Swan. Dr Cullen wasted no time, getting to the three so fast I almost missed it. He inquired something to the men and they both shook their heads.

Edward burst into a fit of mad fury, fighting his bear of a brother with everything, every ounce of his all. Kicking and cursing them all, yet Emmett stood his ground. "Why won't they go back? They have to go back for her!"

The pixy one buried her face in Jasper's jacket, but I couldn't tell whether she was crying or not. There was gasping and crying among the group of town's people who'd gathered round Bella Swan's burning house. Most of the weeping were her friends from school: Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber, who were being comforted by teary-eyed boys. Mike Newton, Eric Yorky, Ben (whose last name I didn't know) and a few others.

My parents found me then, my dad's arms around my mom and mom's hand over her mouth. I hadn't noticed that I had my hand on my throat.

I was suddenly pushed to the side a little too forcefully, but wasn't in a mood for conflict at a time like this.

"What the hell is going on here!" he demanded. The voice was outraged, deep and rumbling. I looked up to see that it was that Quileute Jacob kid Bella always hung out with. He was glaring at the flaming house then eyeing Dr Cullen at Chief Swan's side. "Where's Bella?" He wasn't looking at anyone in particular and I had no idea who the question was directed at.

So I answered him anyway, mostly without thought. "They didn't find her," I said in barely a whisper.

"What!" he erupted, like a bomb went off. "What do you mean 'they didn't find her'?"

This time I was more wary of answering. "They went inside but only came back with the Chief."

A shiver went down my spine at what sounded like a growl. Jacob had always appeared weird to me, but growling took it to the next level. Bella really had a talent for attracting weirdoes. Jacob stormed towards the house bravely and without doubt. A fireman went up to stop him but he shoved him aside like he was a five-year old child. Another two police officers approached from either side of him and he all but swung his arms, sending them flying with enough force (but apparently no effort) that they hit the ground ridiculously far from him. How strong was this guy? He was so determined, so strong willed that nothing and no one could stop him as he disappeared into the flames.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob's POV

They say when you want something done right (or done at all in this case) just do it yourself. So that's what I did. I charged what used to be Bella and Charlie's house certain that, unlike the useless firemen, I was going to leave the rubble with Bella or not at all.

The smoke hit me like a wall of gas and I had to cover my face with my arm for a second before I kept moving. The house was almost all ash on the inside. Everything was either burnt or burning. The whole house was fogged up with thick, dark smoke. I'd been here enough times to make a good guess of where the stairs were and I went that direction. I could only see what was right in front of me, but I wouldn't let that slow me down. Bella didn't have enough time for me to be slowing down.

I took as many stairs as I could at a time, four or five at a time to get there as fast as possible. I dared not touch the burning bannister, I'm almost there. The moment I set foot on the landing it smashed and crashed along with the rest of the staircase. I nearly went down with them but I was just that much faster and I caught my balance quickly and moved on up the hallway.

The ceiling had collapsed through most of the hall and blocked the way Bella's room as well as the other room. Everything was sort of recognisable but not really. In a hurry, not worried about burning myself, I kicked through the rubble and ash to make way for Bella's door. It was taking too long so I left it and decide I was going to ram through the door in spite of it.

Once, I slammed into the door with my shoulder. Twice and it cracked. A third time and a fourth but it still just cracked more. My frustration and anger built up in me and with all the rage and fury of a wolf, I charged the door like an enemy. The whole thing gave way then, leaving open Bella's room.

I was relieved to find her but she was still in danger, I had no time to be relieved. Her ceiling had caved in even more than the one in the hallway and she'd been rolled off the bed by a huge chunk of ceiling and she lay on the floor, facedown under a large pile of burnt wooden beams and bars. The fire was creeping up her walls and had already eaten through most of the roof and ceiling. Everything was up in flames and the smoke stung my eyes. I wasted no time kneeling and started removing her from underneath the rubble, coughing all the way. I had to push some of the well-intact beams before I could pull her a little further out. I hoped that I wasn't hurting her. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful her face was, as if she wasn't in a burning house but sleeping on my sofa like the old days. Before her bloodsucker came back. Useless leech couldn't even save her today with turning into vampire crisps.

I bet she'd been sleeping throughout the whole thing and wasn't even aware that her house was on fire. I pulled one last heavy beam off her legs and twisted her body out so that she was on her back rather than face down. I pulled her into my lap, taking off my jacket to protect her from the fumes then slid one arm under her shoulder and the other arm under her knees. I needed to get her out before this whole place fell on top of us. I lifted her body and stood up to see what I could do next. I couldn't use the window because there was too much fire at that end of the room. I might not burn but Bella would.

The only option was to go back the way I'd come.

Bella in my arms I went through the door cautiously. I couldn't be careless now that I was carrying her. The hallway was nearly all burnt and I couldn't go down the stairs since they'd collapsed. I'd have to jump down the landing without them. The railing was weak so I kicked it out of the way so I wouldn't have to jump over it. Not far from me, only five feet, a piece of the landing crumbled away.

I was running out of time. This house wasn't going to last long.

I held Bella tightly, her head on my shoulder, the way it had been so many times before, I stepped back, took a breath and jumped off the landing. Were I not a werewolf that fall would have broken my legs and I would have dropped the girl I was holding. But I was a werewolf, and I landed flat-footed in the living behind the sofa. The impact didn't hurt me but it sent tremors through the building and caused it to shake. A whole chunk off ceiling came down on us and I had to hunch my body over Bella's so that she wouldn't be harmed. Ashes and cinders rained on me, some still on fire, but II had to pretend that I hadn't just been burnt.

The door was not far. I would be out of here in a second. So I went for the door before anything else collapsed on us.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Anonymous POV

Everyone was talking. We were all talking about the indie kid who ran into the house. We all had the same questions. 'What the hell was he thinking?' Why would he run into a burning house like that?

Would he make it out? He didn't have any fire protection. The whole house was going down!

Chief Swan had come to but was weak. They were hesitant to tell him that they hadn't found his daughter but the good doctor couldn't keep it from him. Not strong enough to do much else, he'd started crying. It's very common to see a baby cry, or a little kid or even a grown woman. But to watch a man cry could break anyone's heart. Had never seen my own father cry ever and as he watched Charlie Swan break down in tears, his own eyes watered. He'd pulled me and my mom into a hug on either side of him and kissed my forehead. I guess he'd put himself in the Chief's shoes and thought about his own family.

And then we saw them, the silhouettes in the smoke. That's when the boy stumbled out of the flames, Bella Swan unconscious in his arms.

The town's people were in shock first. 'What? They made it? Who is this guy? How did he do it?'

And then everyone broke into applause for the young man and the rescued. The medics rushed for the hero and the victim, bringing a stretcher for Bella where the boy carefully set her down. Dr Cullen examined them both, starting with Bella and then the boy. There were sighs of relief when the doctor confirmed that Bella was fine but that she needed serious medical attention.

The firemen were impressed by the boy (someone said his name was Jacob) but he didn't appear interested in their praise or their pats on the back. All he cared about was whether Bella was okay or not.

Emmett had finally let go of Edward, who went straight for Bella's stretcher. She was still out of it and was breathing through the oxygen mask. The ambulance had forced its way through the crowd, ready for the two fire survivors. After the stretchers were loaded at the back, they were off to the hospital.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Bella's POV

The sun was sunny out, or as sunny as it could get in Forks. The sun warmed my skin and eyelids as I grass and took in a deep breath. I had my head rested on Edward's chest. It'd been two days since the fire and this was the first time I got to spend time with Edward. Charlie and I were currently living in La Push with Billy and Jacob. Edward hadn't said anything for a while.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. He was stroking my cheek with his finger. He didn't answer my question. Something was up. "Is it about me?"

Again, nothing.

"Is it bad?" I lift my head to look at him. "Is it bad?" I ask again.

At first he keeps silent but answered before I get too worried. "When you were caught in that fire I couldn't go in and save you, for obvious reasons. And I was completely useless."

He isn't looking at me, but at the sky. "Of course you couldn't save me. You wouldn't have made it out. It's okay, I understand. I was just lucky Jake got there in time."

He sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose the way he did when he was stressed. "Do you ever consider that you'd be better off with Jacob rather than me?"

"What? No. I want you," I said quickly. Why was he being crazy?

Another sigh. "Jacob can give you more; give you a better future than I can."

"Edward, don't be silly. The only future I want is the one with you."

Taking my hand he sat up and started fiddling with my fingers. "Bella, I want you to be happy, but I also want what's best for you. Jacob can give you both those things."

I groaned. "Okay, now you're talking rubbish. I don't want you to go anywhere. Don't you remember what happened the last time you left? I was miserable. Yeah, Jake was there and I probably wouldn't have made it without him. But the whole reason I was miserable was because we weren't together. I was lost the first time but I don't think I could take it if you left me again. I just couldn't"

His hand caressed my face before kissing my forehead softly. "I'm never going anywhere ever again. I'm just . . . thinking."

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, well, you should think less often."

He started laughing at me and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled. Then he kissed me.

**A/N: Damn, this took forever to write. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
